A Night at Yayoi's
by Elric-Chan
Summary: Ritsuka had never known what he thought about Yayoi. They were friends, that's all. But then again... they had never spent the night together. [slight RitsukaxYayoi shonen ai]


**Disclaimer: Loveless is not mine. -giggle- But I like to write Loveless yaoi. -giggle again-**

**Ooh, shonen-ai... which in my opinion is more fun to write than dirty yaoi, cause you can make it cute without all of those vulgar terms and explicitness. There's nothing WRONG with dirty yaoi, though... eh heh heh... -sweatdrop-**

**I remember reading a RitsukaxYayoi before I had even read the manga, so of course I had no clue who Yayoi was. But I knew who Ritsuka was (and Soubi, too, of course), and so that helped the story along. I just imagined Ritsuka kissing some random boy, and hey, when you're a yaoi fangirl... it doesn't really matter.**

**Of course, I know what Yayoi looks like now. I'm actually looking at him as I type this... he's on my Loveless desktop picture.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You coming, Ritsuka-kun?" Yayoi asked, looking over his shoulder as he ran.

"I'm coming, Yayoi-san...!" Ritsuka shouted to his friend, running behind him down the street to his house.

**_A NIGHT AT YAYOI'S_**

Ritsuka didn't quite know what he thought of Yayoi. They were friends, somewhat, and as Yayoi always insisted on them spending time together, Ritsuka didn't see that he had much choice. Yayoi was the only other boy he personally knew besides Soubi, so basically, the only boy he knew that didn't try to kiss him every five minutes.

He'd agreed to spend the night at Yayoi's house, if for no other reason than to get away from his mother. But he did like spending time with Yayoi, even if he didn't like admitting it. He was fun to be around, and was just a little bit shy, which was a nice change from Soubi's bluntness and Yuiko's overwhelming enthusiasm.

He'd been to Yayoi's house a few times before, but he'd never really spent a good deal of time there, or alone with Yayoi, for that matter. He quietly followed Yayoi up to his room.

"What's wrong, Ritsuka-kun?"

Ritsuka looked up at Yayoi. "Hmm...?"

"Nothing... never mind, Ritsuka-kun... you looked preoccupied."

"Oh... sorry."

It was a weird feeling already. No matter how much time they had spent together, hanging out and such, it was still incredibly awkward now. He looked down suddenly as Yayoi held out his hand.

"Want one?" It was a pocky stick. Ritsuka took it, and bit down. Strawberry. It was good.

He looked at Yayoi, who had three pocky sticks hanging from his mouth, smiling. He laughed as he saw Ritsuka's expression, and swallowed the pocky.

"I like pocky," he said with a laugh. "It's my favorite."

Ritsuka shyly held out his hand for another. Yayoi dumped the box into his palm, digging out another from under his bed with a smile. Ritsuka laughed with him this time.

**XXX**

Ritsuka slipped back into Yayoi's room, sporting his pajamas. It was time for bed. They had eaten dinner, which in Ritsuka's opinion, was the best meal he had ever eaten, and now he had left for the bathroom to change. Yayoi was just sliding his shirt off as Ritsuka entered the room. He blushed a little, and turned around to face the wall while continuing to redress himself. Ritsuka pretended not to notice, putting his clothes in his bag.

He dived under the blankets on Yayoi's bed, smiling as he tried to take up the entire thing. He didn't mind sleeping with Yayoi. He'd done it before. He vividly remembered the time the two of them had fallen asleep _on _each other on Yuiko's couch. She had pictures.

Yayoi slid into bed beside him, now with all his pajamas on, turning off his lamp and removing his glasses as he went.

"Good night, Ritsuka-kun," he said, his voice calm but betraying his nervousness.

"Night, Yayoi-san," Ritsuka replied, pulling softly at the silver tip of his friend's ear.. He heard Yayoi laugh softly. Ritsuka turned over, his eyes drifting shut. He fell into a restless sleep, dreaming of nothing but _Soubi,_ _Soubi, Soubi._ Only when Yayoi shook him awake did he realize he had been rolling around and mumbling.

"Something wrong, Ritsuka-kun?" Yayoi asked worriedly, his eyes gleaming, unbarred by glasses, in the moonlight that filtered in from the window. He was sitting half-up, propped on his elbow, staring at Ritsuka intently.

"I'm fine," Ritsuka said. He was drenched in sweat and burning up. "Just a... bad dream."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Yayoi demanded, a little more adamantly this time. He held his hand to Ritsuka's forehead. "You feel like you're on fire."

Ritsuka turned his head away slightly, letting Yayoi's hand fall back onto the bed. He stared out the window, feeling embarrassed. Soubi always made him feel this way. It was all Soubi's fault.

Ritsuka unbuttoned his shirt, feeling relief as the cool air swirled over his chest. He turned around, and saw Yayoi bustling out of the bathroom, holding a cloth in his hands. He stopped for a moment at the sight of Ritsuka's bare chest, but sat down anyway and handed him the cloth.

"It's wet," he said, watching as Ritsuka held it to his forehead. "So it'll keep you cool."

"Thanks."

"So... you're okay now?" Yayoi still seemed worried.

"Yeah." Ritsuka smiled happily at him, hoping to dispel his worry. Yayoi smiled hesitantly back at Ritsuka, lying back on the bed, seemingly satisfied that Ritsuka was okay.

But Ritsuka was far from okay. He suddenly felt ashamed that he was feeling this way about Soubi, dreaming about him. He was letting Soubi get to him.

"Yayoi," Ritsuka asked abruptly, his mind still on the subject of Soubi. "Have you ever kissed a boy?"

"What?" Yayoi sat straight up, his eyes gleaming in the moonlight. "No!"

"Oh." He lowered the cloth.

"Why? Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Ritsuka replied, his face starting to flush. "Just... asking."

"Why... have you?"

With a small sigh, Ritsuka glanced at Yayoi, and then back at the window.

"Yeah..."

"You... you have?"

Yayoi was surprised. He'd never known that Ritsuka liked to kiss anyone, let alone boys. But then... he remembered something that Yuiko had told him once.

"Ritsuka-kun... was it that Agatsuma man?"

Ritsuka's body snapped to face Yayoi violently, his eyes on fire.

"What makes you say that?"

"I-I'm sorry, Ritsuka-kun," Yayoi said, shrinking down. "I didn't mean to upset you... it's just what Yuiko-san told me."

Ritsuka gave Yayoi one last forlorn look and turned to the window again. "Yeah. It was him."

Silence fell at Ritsuka's words.

"What?" Ritsuka voice was cold. "Do you think that makes me a freak?"

"What? No!" Yayoi sat up straighter. "Not at all, Ritsuka-kun! I... I kind of always thought it might be... I dunno... intriguing to kiss a boy."

Ritsuka inclined his head toward Yayoi slightly. "Oh."

Yayoi suddenly blushed. Here he was, sitting in bed with Ritsuka, talking about kissing boys.

"What is it about you, Yayoi?" Ristuka lay back down, watching from the corner of his eye as Yayoi did the same. "I feel like I can tell you anything."

"Well we are friends, Ritsuka-kun..."

He was silent for a moment.

"Ritsuka-kun? C-could I try it?"

"What? Ritsuka looked over at Yayoi, who seemed somehow closer than he had been a minute ago.

"I-I mean kiss a boy..." Yayoi stammered. "Can I... kiss you?"

"...Yeah."

Yayoi moved forward swiftly, feeling his heart pounding in his chest as his lips made contact with Ritsuka's, and then he pulled away. He could make out the closed eyelids on Ritsuka's face, the crimson that was starting to darken his cheeks, and the smile that had taken the place of the kiss they had shared.

He swallowed hard, and resisted the urge to seize Ritsuka's body in a firm embrace. He lowered himself down again, touching a finger to his lips.

"Was that so bad?"

"No, Ritsuka-kun... I... liked that very much."

Ritsuka turned his head toward Yayoi.

"You too?"

Yayoi blushed as Ritsuka pulled him down by the collar, their lips meeting again for another brief kiss. They parted, feeling each other's warm breath on their faces.

"Ritsuka-kun?"

"Sorry, Yayoi..." Ritsuka murmured, feeling embarrassed. "I guess we shouldn't be doing this."

"That's okay..." he mumbled absent-mindedly as Ritsuka's black, silken ears twitched and caught his eye, and he stared at them in detail until Ritsuka spoke.

"What are you looking at, Yayoi?"

"Your ears."

Both of them realized what he had said at the same moment, and Yayoi leapt off of him at high velocity, sending the blankets fluttering around them.

"I... I didn't mean it that way, Ritsuka-kun!"

He was terribly embarrassed now. His cheeks were burning vividly, and he could do nothing but sit stupidly on the edge of his bed with his face buried in his hands. He heard the rustle of the blanket, felt the hand that was placed gently between his ears, and looked up to see the smile dancing on Ritsuka's lips.

"What are you... doing... Ritsuka-kun?"

"Now I'm looking at _your_ ears." Ritsuka always knew how to keep Yayoi from embarrassing himself, and now he was playing it off as though they were simply looking, just looking at each other's ears. It was times like this that Yayoi was thankful of Ritsuka's mindfulness.

Yayoi blinked, feeling yet another warm kiss set on his lips, and suddenly Ritsuka was gone, back to his place. He held an arm out invitingly, still smiling placidly. Yayoi crawled slowly to Ritsuka, sliding between his arm and his body. He pulled the blanket up to both of their chins, feeling the instant warmth of the trapped body heat lingering under the cloth. He turned to face Ritsuka, and saw that his face was still flushed. He kissed the soft skin, hearing Ritsuka sigh beneath him.

"Goodnight, Yayoi."

"Goodnight, Ritsuka."

Ritsuka slept well, and needless to say, did not dream of Soubi.

**_OWARI_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: RitsukaxYayoi shonen-ai done! Finally...**

**And no ear loss! For once! -is proud of herself-**

**That's because I think that Yayoi is about the coolest thing ever. Those silver-tipped ears of his freaking rock! If I were him, I would not let anyone with the intention of sex near me, because I would want to keep those ears forever! Oh yeah!**

**And let's hear it for shonen-ai!**


End file.
